Rabbit 152
"I really don't know what I got myself into." Rabbit #152 was a member of the English Lop Division in Tournament Two, and the seventh Rabbit to make an introduction video. He was a finalist in the tournament. History Early Days Rabbit #152 joined the tournament in the usual way, signing up alongside the other Rabbits. He was notified that his application had been accepted in a private message from HABIT on September 7. He joined the pre-tournament chat, where he interacted with his fellow Rabbits. He frequently conversed with #130, whom he already knew as a friend, in private message. The two discussed #00's videos; #152 was relieved to learn that #130 felt the same as he did: that #00 was a dangerous, deranged killer who was not to be trusted. On September 19, Garrett was given his number designation and assigned to the English Lop division; that same day, he posted his introduction video. In his final message to HABIT, he stated that he'd "made his peace" and, though scared, was prepared to face whatever the tournament would bring. Once added to the Lop chat, #152 was rather quiet (and even unfriendly) in nature; while he was interested in the going-ons of the tournament, he seemed largely unconcerned with the Rabbits themselves, and seemingly made little effort to get to know them. For his Trial One video (uploaded October 8), #152 chose Rabbit #164 as division Leader, because "everyone already knows him" and "he actually seems to get people on track"). He chose #113 as division Runt because he didn't believe they were capable of being part of the game and found them "rude". Getting To Know You As time passed, #152 gradually started warming up to his fellow Lops; in addition to becoming close friends with #130, he struck up friendships with Rabbit #128 and Rabbit #102, often chatting with her in private about her experiences as a ghost hunter. #152's Trial Two video was uploaded on November 1. In the video, #152 destroyed a cross charm given to him by a friend several years earlier. On November 11, the area where #152 lived got an especially bad storm. #152 confided in #102 that he was afraid that the Slender Man was stalking him. #102, afraid of keeping anything else from HABIT (as he'd recently exposed her as a liar), passed the message along to HABIT; HABIT chastised #152 for being a "coward", revealing that the only thing stalking him was his own imagination. #152 was a participant in the November 14―15 Marathon Call Challenge. On the morning of the 16th, HABIT declared him the winner. Rabbit #32 disputed this, claiming that #152 was chosen at random because "HABIT was tired of running the call" (prompting HABIT to respond, "KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT, #32"). #152 celebrated his birthday on November 24. To his relief, the day was mostly quiet, with no special "surprises" from HABIT (aside from a private message wishing him a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"). A few weeks later, #152 signed up (along with a number of other Rabbits) to receive a Christmas card from HABIT. He received his card on December 22; like the other cards, it contained messages from HABIT and from Amrett. It also contained a page from Amrett's private journal. #152 To The Rescue Following Amrett's abduction, #152 joined the others in The Hidden Ones chat. On January 8, the Rabbits secured facetime with Amrett in a call. #152 offered to join the call, claiming that he could buy them more time, but his offer was declined. After the call, #03 began working to pinpoint Amrett's exact location; he determined it to be the same house where HABIT had previously kept Evan. #152 agreed to scout out the house, as he lived the closest. He gathered supplies (including several air horns), and withdrew enough money to make the road trip without arousing suspicion from HABIT. Two days later, when nobody else had volunteered for the mission to rescue Amrett, #152 agree to go through with the mission. Knowing that the Rake would likely be guarding the house, #152 took extra precautions, wearing a mask and changing his scent to throw off the beast. When #03 gave the word, #152 headed off. Before he departed, he confessed to #130 in The Hidden Ones Chat that he had feelings for them; #130 thanked him, despite admitting that they couldn't return his affections. Attacked The following night, while driving near a wooded area, #152 hit something in the road. When he pulled over and stepped out of the car to check the damages, he was suddenly attacked by the Rake. His life was saved by a strange "elderly" man, who appeared and shot at the monster with a handgun. Despite being badly wounded, #152 checked in with the Rabbits on his phone; speaking in Base64, he told The Hidden Ones about the attack, telling them that he was bleeding badly and wasn't sure he would "make it". He suspected that HABIT must have somehow known about their plan to rescue Amrett. #71 said they thought he would pull through, to which #152 confirmed. Before signing off, he told them that he thought he was being watched, and would be speaking in code from then on out. #152 spent the next few days recovering at the stranger's campsite (after changing locations for safety). #152 made sure to check in with the Rabbits, with the stranger helping him type. #102 was suspicious, saying that the stranger sounded "sketchy as hell", but #152 reassured her that he was a good guy and that he seemed to know the area well. #102 began to suspect that the man was Dr. Corenthal, due to his knowledge of the Rake and their location; #152 informed the chat that the man carried a black leather-bound book (similar to Amrett's journals), but that he was to get a look at it, but #152 was unable to do so, as the man kept the book on him at all times. Eventually, the man helped #152 to his car and back to civilization, reassuring him that the Rake wouldn't bother him again (but warning him that it wasn't safe to go home just yet). Now mostly recovered, #152 returned to the chat (typing normally) and explained the full situation to the Rabbits. He uploaded the video he'd filmed during the attack, which confirmed his story. Personality Private and often distant, #152 tends to come across as cold. He seemed distrustful of the other Lops, and – though superficially polite – seemingly had little regard for most of the people in the tournament. However, this was a smoke screen: #152 actually cared deeply about his fellow Rabbits, but was afraid to get too close to them (as he knew it would inevitably end in tragedy). Abilities #152 is a highly practical, and seems to have a great deal of street smarts. He owns a variety of knives, and (despite some clumsiness) is competent at using them. Relationships Rabbit #130 #130 and #152 were long-time acquaintances prior to joining the Tournament. They were one of the first Rabbits #152 talked to in the game, and the two conversed via private message, discussing (among other things) #00's videos. They developed a tight bond over the course of the game, becoming close friends and confidants; at some point during the game, #152 made a personal vow to get #130 out of the game tournament alive, no matter the cost. As #152 tried to protect #130 from the dangers of the game – both internal and external – his feelings towards them turned to love (despite knowing that it would go unrequited, as #130 is only romantically interested in women). In the end, #152 was tragically unable to save #130 from their own despair, or prevent them from losing hope. #130 asked #152 to end their life quickly and quietly, as he alone was the only one they trusted enough to carry out the grisly task. #152 wanted badly to end his own life after killing #130, but couldn't bring himself to do it (as he was unable to face #130 in the afterlife). Quotes "Let's have a a good few trials." ― "Introduction". "I'm honestly scared. But I can't back away from this. I was foolish enough to join this, so I'm resigned to stay...I've seen what this trial has done to people. And as much as I don't want to be like that, I'm not backing down. I'm going to give it my all." ― Private message to HABIT, 9/22. "There is no getting along here. Just because we're in the same division doesn't mean we're teammates. Just trapped together in the same hell." ― Lop chat. "Fuck you, habster." ― Lop chat. "I don't see the appeal of canned salt, but if that's what you want. :p" ― Lop chat (after warning #102 to stop being "salty" and being told to "can it"). "If we've done this before, then i plan to keep you fine." ― Hidden Ones chat, to #130. "130, look, I know you could never reciprocate this, but i'm protective because I like you, okay? Yeah, I know. I'm making things awkward, but I think you at least deserve to know." ― Hidden Ones chat, before leaving to scout for Amrett's location. "I'm still alive. Not dead yet, #71." ― Hidden Ones chat. "I think I'm being watched, so I'm leaving code. We all know H sucks with electronics." ― Hidden Ones chat, speaking in code after an attack from the Rake. "I guess we both know what it's like to take away the life of someone we like." ― 3/26 Hidden Ones call, to Marty (shortly after he killed Amrett). "If you take a life, you might as well save others." ― 3/26 Hidden Ones call (after Marty instructed the Rabbits on how to link themselves to Eden, saving them from the timeline collapse). "Well...if there's one thing that you want to remember, it's that you're doing us all a big favor." ― 3/26 Hidden Ones call, to Marty. "That, my friends, is the sound of Justice." ― 3/26 Hidden Ones call (after Amrett 2 was dragged away screaming by HABIT). Trivia * #152's parents are deceased. He spent part of his childhood in an orphanage, until he was adopted. * #152 can perform a human blockhead act (i.e. sticking nails up his nose). * #152 enjoys collecting both knives and swords. * #152 was nominated for Division Leader by Rabbit #169. #169 stated that even though he felt none of the Rabbits were qualified for the position (as they all were trying to one-up and talk over each other), #152 was at least "entertaining" about it. * #152 once accidentally stabbed himself in the leg with a reproduction sword during a Lops call. He wasn't badly injured, but the Lops found this hilarious, never letting him live it down. * #152 is a fan of the long-running web comic Homestuck. * #152 is a practicing Wiccan. * #152 was one of seven Rabbits to fight the Rake during Tournament Two (the others being #20, #55, #81, #110, #130, and #164). * According to Amrett 2, there was one timeline where #152 and #130 were married. Both Rabbits were highly amused and tickled by this information. Gallery -152 2.png|#152 plays with a knife during a Lop call. 152TrialOne.png|Trial One choices. 152TrialTwo.png|Trial Two. 71's Rabbit #152.jpg|Rabbit 71's doodle of #152 (and his knife). 152 Portrait.png|Depiction of #152 from Lop group portrait. Links YouTube: NinjaGaz12 Category:Rabbits Category:Finalists Category:Rake Victims Category:English Lops Category:Deceased Characters